User talk:BGMaxie
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Vector page. Why not It is an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, you can consult these pages: * * Manual of style * Chat policy If you would like to make a suggestion or ask for assistance, feel free start a topic at the forums or contact an administrator. Thanks Thanks for your edits so far! ^^ --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I like the animes and the game so :P --BGMaxie (talk • ) 16:07, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Character/concept articles Just saying, the past tense is preferred in character/concept articles. ChaosGallade (talk • ) 00:40, December 31, 2013 (UTC) some archetype pages that should be expanded Hi BGMaxie, I saw your expansion of archetype pages, such as Umbrals, and the playing strategies shown are pretty viable. I would like to request several archetypes whose pages should also have more detail on viable strategies * Gimmick Puppets * Iron Chain (Needs section for the new Xyz strategies * Utopia * Rank-Up Magic * Fishborg * Archfiends (the article is too prominently focused on the Chess Archfiends, compared to more recent support and strategies) *Gagagas That's all archetypes I can think of which needs more gameplay explanantion. Could you please work on these? Thanks! Guardmaster (talk • ) 20:25, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Not impossible, although in the case of Umbrals, I play the deck so I know pretty much all their gigs. I'm not familiar with some of those decks, but I've seen some plays and tricks in Gimmick Puppets and Gagagas, so I can try those. I can expand Rank-Up Magics somehow focusing it to decks like Umbrals that can afford it without major loss in power, and give some generic directing on how to use them and that's pretty much it. Iron Chain and Utopia are no-no for me, for I have not played either of them. Fishborg is something I wanted to try on a Shark Deck but I never found room to use them, so all in all I've no clue how to develop them. And I've no real knowledge of Archfiends beyond what everybody knows sort of. That's it.--BGMaxie (talk • ) 16:10, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ugh i hate to do this with with unrelated wikis but i need to know if u have anyone i can contact Evilgidgit and/or MasterLau about the adoption of the future diary wiki since they clearly do not actively check their wiki account, if you do that would be much appreciated as it would make my life a lot easier if not..well thanks anyways :) Shruk (talk • ) 21:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) never mind i have contacted him and gained the right i wanted :) ill be keeping your rank permanently in case u ever desire to return to the wiki Shruk (talk • ) 23:31, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Editing Could you please be a bit more consistent when you edit? Check the Manual of Style, Duel, for example, is always capitalized. In addition, it is indeed Duel Academy in the dub, which we will use instead of Academia. Sanokal K-T (talk • ) 04:57, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :I second what Sanokal said. In addition, cite the events, if at all possible, lest Aged Goblin use the "citation needed" tag. It's kind of annoying to fish for the particular episodes in which those events happened. ChaosGallade (talk • ) 07:19, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Wasn't aware of how advanced at the Dub they were, my bad. As for cites do you mean the references? --BGMaxie (talk • ) 15:20, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::As I already mentioned to you nearly a couple years back, it's better to stick to the tense that's already there when writing in anime character/concept articles, for the sake of consistency. It's fine to use the present tense in episode summaries, though. ChaosGallade (talk • ) 20:05, October 5, 2015 (UTC)